


you're mine

by Chole



Series: tumblr fluff and other stuff [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Jealous!Arthur, M/M, Possessive Arthur, Reincarnation, kinda crossover i guess, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chole/pseuds/Chole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur returns to find his merlin in a relationship with an annoying short Irish man. And he want Merlin back for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd sorry :)

Things had been tense since Arthurs return, he had made refuge in Merlins home only to find another man looking incredibly comfortable in Merlins arms. Once he had calmed down and let go of this 'man's neck Merlin explained that Jim was his boyfriend and that Arthur had better be nice or he could go stay in a hotel. This did not go down well with the once and future king, who was he to dictate to him what he can and can't do. However this was his Merlins home and Arthur knew to respect that, so apologized though clenched teeth and nodded at his once man servant then made his way to the room that had been allocated to him. For the first three days he avoided all contact with Jim, but after the unimaginable awkwardness and snarky comments from Arthur, Jim decided the two men had some 'catching up to do' and left saying he will pop in some time during the week. This left Merlin and Arthur to sit in uncomfortable silence until one of them decided to speak.  
"Arthur you can't speak to him like that. He's a nice guy if you get to know him" Merlin broke the silence but refused to meet the icy blue eyes that demanded attention.  
"Oh I am sure he is, but I have no intention of getting to know him."  
"Please, for me."  
"No he looks and acts like an idiot, I will do no such thing."  
"Arthur"  
"I'm sorry I just don't like seeing him all over you." Arthur snapped back.  
"What are you on about he is not all over me. Look I know you have been through a lot but so have I."  
Arthur didn't reply just snorted and raised his eyebrow.  
"You don't believe me, Arthur I watched you die in my arms, I walked alone on this earth for 100s of years, I have seen things you could never imagine, amazing thing, horrendous things. I have watched everyone I care about die over and over because I am trapped waiting for you. So what I decided I wanted to feel loved, so what I decided it would be nice to be in someones company. You have no right to just come walking back into my life and dictating what I do and who I am with, I am sorry Arthur, I missed you so much and I have suffered so much loss and pain. But you just can't expect me to drop everything for you." Without realizing Merlin had risen and was now stood face to face with the man that had caused him so much hurt.  
"Ok Merlin. But look at it this way, I die, the last thing I see is you crying, I told you no man is worth your tears, not even me, so I die with that in my mind and I fight the darkness for heavens knows how long because I know I must return to you, because you are without me and I can't bare it. So I return to this unknown world with its moving images and voices in shiny things to find you. And at first I can think of nothing more than loving you and then you bring me home and I find the strange Irish man all over you. But Merlin I thought. I hoped-"  
"Arthur don't."  
"I hoped that when I came back to this alien planet you would be here and we would at least be the same that you could keep me sane, that you would prove that all the fighting I did was for a good reason, that we were worth fighting for, but we are not. You are with some stupid annoying little man with a stupid accent."  
"You pompus ptat how could you ever think tha-."  
Arthur cut off what Merlin was going to say by springing forward and pinning the smaller man on the sofa underneath him.  
"You're mine Merlin, always have been, always will be. And I will make you remember it!" Arthur mused into his startled lovers ear before beginning a long drawn out attack on the pale neck of the man beneath him.  
"Arthur stop." Merlin mumbled half heartedly.  
"Mine ." The blond growled and his lips connected with his sorcerers once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me prompts just put them in my ask thisbetabegood.tumblr.com :)


End file.
